Who High
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Ever since the Doctor and the Master regenerated into teenagers, they've been forced to a. go to high school and b. spend a LOT of time together. After awhile, they both start to realize that they don't hate each other as much as they thought they did...
1. Who High period one

_**Imagine a teenage David Tennant (The Doctor) and a teenage John Simm (The Master)**_

_

* * *

_

"So, 'John', how do you feel about your first day of high school?"

The Doctor looked up from the list of supplies he had in his hands to see Rose smirking at him.

"Well, since I haven't been there yet, I'm not sure. It should be pretty nifty, since I know more then anybody in the school."

"Are you going to be a showoff?"

"No, of course not, Rose." But the way the Doctor was smiling told Rose that he was 100% lying. She sighed. Ever since the Doctor had regenerated into a teenager, everything had changed. Rose felt like a babysitter (well, she had before he had regenerated, but it was worse now.) She held the messenger bag out to him.

"C'mon, I only have twenty minutes before I have to go to work, and I have to drop you off. We're going to be late."

"Alright, alright." He took the bag from her hand and slung it around his neck. "You sound like my mother." He grinned at her when she scowled and headed out the door. She rolled her eyes and followed behind him.

"So, class, today is the first day of a brand new school year. Who's excited?" The teacher looked around, seeing no hands. She coughed and decided to move on. "Anyway, my name is Ms. Noble, and I will be your 10th grade science teacher." _Oh joy _thought the young blonde in the third row. He had been bored the second he had set foot in the class, finding all the "fellow classmates" around him too stupid to be of much interest. He was thinking of how to pull of the perfect trick when he heard his name being called.

"Harold Saxon?"

"Here, unfortunately." The last part he muttered under his breath, so the teacher didn't hear.

"John Smith?" The Master went back to plotting when he heard a familiar, yet slightly higher pitched voice behind him.

"I'm not late, I'm here, I swear!"

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Smith."

The Master slowly turned to see the Doctor walking towards him. Apparently the Doctor hadn't seen him because his goofy grin was still on his face.

"If you would, please have a seat next to Mr. Saxon."

"Who, ma'am?"

"Him." Ms. Noble pointed to the blonde haired boy, who was trying desperately to cover his face, so as not to be seen. But it was too late. The Doctor had seen him, and was standing in shock. There was a moment of silence before…

"YOU!"

The Doctor instinctively grabbed for the sonic screwdriver that was usually in his back pocket but realized Rose had taken it earlier that morning.

"_If security finds this on you, they will consider it a weapon."_

_ "But it's a screwdriver! A sonic screwdriver! It's blue!"_

_ "It doesn't matter, Doctor. I'm keeping it and that is final." _

"Is there a problem Mr. Smith?"

The Doctor looked up to see an angry Donna glaring down at him, hands on her hips. He gulped and slowly let his arm fall to the desktop.

"No ma'am."

"Alright then. Let's start class." She turned away from the both of them. The Doctor leaned across the aisle, daggers darting from his eyes towards the Master.

"What the _bloody_ hell are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the damn same thing."

"Rose made me come here."

"Oh, are you her bitch now?" The Master sniggered at The Doctor's reaction. It was so _fun_ to make the other boy angry.

"Well, _Harold Saxon, _why are you here?"

"Well… I kinda ran into Torchwood, and they said I could either be in a cell for the rest of my regenerations, _or_ I could do some community service. And since I had, for some reason, regenerated into a _bloody teenage, hormone ridden boy_, they decided high school was for me. What?!?" The Master looked at the Doctor, who was laughing quietly into his sleeve.

"Who's the bitch now, Master?"

"Oh, shut it Smith."

"Ahem…"

They both looked up to see a now _very_ angry Donna looking down on them.

"I hope you like chatting because you're going to be doing it a lot, in _detention_."

* * *

**Yay, first Doctor Who fanfic! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Please review, even if you **_**hated**_** it. I need all the comment I can get to see if people actually like this idea or not. Please and thank you :D**


	2. Who High period two

"_You got a detention on your _first day_?!?_"

The Doctor cringed as Rose's voice echoed in his head.

"You don't have to yell. I can hear you just fine. These cell phones are amazing that way."

"_You got… a detention… on your first day?"_

"Yes, we've already established that."

"_What did you do to earn it in your first period?" _

"Well… I met up with an old… friend."

"_Who was it?_"

"…The Master…"

_"Who?!?"_

The Doctor cringed again. "Would you please stop doing that? I'm going to go deaf."

"_Sorry. The Master is alive?"_

"Apparently Torchwood found him. They gave him two options. Live in a cell for the rest of his lives, or go to high school."

"_Well, that sounds… stupid. They gave him options?"_

"Yeah, well… anyway, I have to go. Second period and all that."

"_Alright. Just, don't say the word, okay? People will think you're weird."_

"They already do, Rose. They already do. Alonsey!" He hung up the phone and ran towards the stairs to head to English, the whole floor of students staring after him.

* * *

"Rassilon, what the hell is he doing here?" The Master looked at the Doctor who was sitting in the front row, chatting away to a girl who was sitting in the desk next to him. The Master decided that one detention was bad enough. He had called Jack at Torchwood to tell him that he had gotten a detention. Let's just day that Jack was not too happy about the news.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Are you telling me that you got a detention within the first ten minutes of the first day of school?!?!?"_

The Master rolled his eyes, but grimaced all the same. The man on the other end of the line had nearly deafened him.

"Rassilon, calm down, will you? I didn't break any laws, just some rules is all."

"_And pray tell, _Harold, _why did you get in trouble?"_

"Well, I met up with the Doctor." Short, sweet, and to the point.

"_Why is he at the school?"_

"Apparently I wasn't the only one that regenerated into a teenager."

"_Ha-ha, Master, you are so screwed."_

The Master didn't like cell phone because instead of the dramatic, loud, pissed off bang that would've been created by a regular phone, the only thing Jack had to hear was a click and a dead tone. He glared at the wallpaper that was on his phone, and then stomped off to English class.

*FLASHFOWARD*

"Mr. Saxon, if you don't mind, I'd like to start class with you _sitting_."

The Master looked up to see a young blonde woman smiling at him. He thought he could say something, but decided not to fight it and sat down. The Doctor looked back at him, smiling. He mouthed to word "loser" at him then turned back around. The Master stuck his tongue out at him then opened the textbook. This day was not getting any better, but because of that, there's no way it could get any worse, right? The Master groaned. Because he had thought that, he knew it was going to get a _lot _worse.

* * *

**Second chapter! I made the Master way too nice D: Don't worry, I'll fix it in the next one, I promise. **


	3. Who High period six

"Welcome to Theater 1, your 6th period class. I'm your teacher Mrs. Brinshaw. Today we will be going over something fun and simple. Improvisation is an art, but one that need not be mastered quite yet."

The Master looked up at the word "mastered" but quickly realized he wasn't the center of attention, and thus stopped _paying_ attention. He was afraid to turn around because of the fact that he knew, somewhere inside him, that he wasn't the only Time Lord in the auditorium. Sure enough, he heard a voice right behind him, whispering in his ear.

"So, Master, how are you liking all your classes so far?"

"Well, since you're in all of them, I fucking hate them…"

"Tsk tsk Master, you shouldn't be so harsh."

"I'll show you _bloody_ harsh." He twisted around and was about to lunge at the Doctor when Mrs. Brinshaw called on him before he could get his fist in the other boy's face.

"Would you come up here, please Mr. Saxon, and you too Mr. Smith, and demonstrate improving a scene together?"

The two of them begrudgingly went up to the stage and stood there. Mrs. Brinshaw turned to the rest of the class.

"So, children, we need an idea for a scene between the two of them. Any ideas?"

A few hands went up. Mrs. Brinshaw called on the girl who had sat next to the Doctor in English class.

"Yes, Martha, what's your idea?"

"What if they're lovers?"

"That could work…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, no! I'm not going to be his lover!"

"But Harold, it's fake."

"I don't care. Screw this."

The Master started going down the stairs when he thought of what Jack had told him the previous day.

*FLASHBACK*

"Master, if you don't behave more like a human, then you will spend the rest of your regenerative lives in a small, dark, dank cell. So get it together. Count to ten, pray for patience, and don't screw this up."

*FLASHFOWARD*

He slowly walked back up onto the stage, and gritted his teeth.

"Later, I'm going to murder you Martha."

She smiled up at him, waving. He turned to the Doctor, who was, uncharacteristically, scowling. Martha dropped her hand to her lap and looked at the floor, but you could tell she was still smiling.

"Alright, lovers it is then. I'll start the scene. You two are having a row about something foolish, like, cleaning the dishes. You have to resolve it somehow. Ready? And… scene!"

The Master got in front of the Doctor, looked him square in the face, and slapped him. There was a look of utter shock on the Doctor's face, and the Master relished in it.

"Damn, John, I've told you time and again, washing the dishes is your chore!" He loved this idea so much right now. It was awesome. The Doctor looked at the Master, a look of fake hatred crossing his face.

"And I've told you, _Harold_, that you never do any other chores around the house, so why should the most annoying one be mine?"

"Because you're the most annoying person I've ever met!"

The Doctor put his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Well, you're the biggest git I've ever met."

The Master decided to ham it up and pretended that he had just been stabbed in the chest and staggered back. They kept arguing in such a stupid way that by the time the teacher had clapped her hands together to signal the end, the whole class was rolling on the floor laughing. They faced each other smiling, but the Master realized who he was smiling at and turned away, scowling. The Doctor's smile faded, and he started down the stairs. The Master followed behind. The bell rang as they reached their seats. The Master thought he should say something to the Doctor, but when he turned to face him, the Doctor was already gone, leaving the Master alone to ponder unsaid words.


	4. Who High after school

"Boys are such _jerks_!" The Doctor slammed his cup down on the kitchen table, glaring at the opposite wall. Rose turned from the stove, her eyebrow raised.

"Doctor, you _are_ a boy."

"No, I'm a man stuck in a boy's body. What?" He turned to glare at Rose, the wall forgotten, because she was laughing so hard.

"Y… you…. A man?" She laughed harder.

"I could be! Considered… a… yeah, you know what, screw you! I know exactly what to do." He hopped down from the stool and stomped off to the front door. He closed it with a slam. Rose stopped laughing and looked after him.

"Poor kid…"

The Master was sitting in his cell, looking out the small window when he heard someone approaching. He decided to ignore them, and kept looking out the window.

"Whatcha staring at?"

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice, but he didn't turn around.

"What do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just wondering." The Doctor had his arms behind his back and was slightly bent, looking through the bars. The Master finally turned and stared at the Doctor.

"What do _you _want?"

"Just wanted to come by and see how you were."

The Master scoffed, and turned his back to the Doctor again.

"Oh, I'm just dandy. I'm sitting here, in a cold, dark cell, slowly rotting, with the only escape being that loathsome school."

"Well aren't you cheery?"

The Master suddenly stood up and before the Doctor could back away, the Master had him by the collar, his arm reaching through the bars.

"You are the biggest git I've ever met, rubbing this in my face."

The Doctor just smiled. "I'm not _rubbing _it in your face." He dropped his smile. "I'm grinding it, thoroughly. Now let me go."

The Master pulled harder on the Doctor's collar, pulling him closer to the bars.

"Not for the world, you cheeky bastard." And the Master pushed his face as closely through the bars as he could, and pulling the Doctor as closely as he could, smashed their lips together in a rough, heated kiss. The Doctor didn't know how to react. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He pushed the Master back. After a short pause that seemed to last eternity, the Doctor slowly backed away and then ran up the stairs, leaving the Master looking after him. The Master turned angrily to the wall and punched it, hard. He knew he had broken a bone or two, but he didn't care. The emotions running through him were both heated and cold, and his heart didn't know whether to burst or break into pieces. He sat down on the cot, and bit his knuckles.

**Awww, poor Master D: Please review, and if you liked my writing style, please say so. :D**


	5. Who High: Skipper

"Harold, what happened to your hand?" Martha looked up at her chemistry partner as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"Bad… rugby accident?" He knew she could tell that he was lying, but she decided to let it drop.

"Have you seen John lately? He hasn't been in any of our classes."

"I thought the air had less annoyance in it."

Martha gave him a worried look.

"I'm being serious Harold."

"Why don't you call him? He's your friend isn't he?"

"I tried that at lunch but he wouldn't answer, and Rose wasn't home to pick up either. What if he's dead?"

The Master scoffed. "It would take a lot to _kill_ that git."

Before Martha could make another comment, the teacher called the class to attention, ending their little conversation.

The Doctor groaned as he turned over in his bed. He had decided not to go to school that day because… well, just because. Rose had had to leave earlier than usual, so she had no idea that he was skipping.

When he looked at his clock, he sat up in surprise. It was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"_Where did the day go?"_ He thought groggily as he lifted the covers from around him. He threw on an old t-shirt but decided that just boxers were more comfortable than jeans. He went into the kitchen, and grabbed the box of Fruity Pebbles from the cabinet. He was about to pour some into a bowl when someone behind him coughed. He whirled around, knocking the Fruity Pebbles to the ground. They scattered, but neither Jack nor the Doctor took any notice.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"The question is what the hell are you _wearing_?"

The Doctor looked down at himself, realized that he was in his underwear, and grabbed the first thing he could reach to cover himself with. That thing was the frying pan.

"Smooth." Jack slid from the stool and leaned onto the counter. "Listen, we have to talk about Harold."

"Why?"  
"Because I know you two kissed and that somewhere down inside both of you, you have feelings for each other."

The Doctor gaped at him, his brain unable to form words. Jack just smiled.

"Silence is always a yes."

"It totally isn't. And I totally don't have feelings for that idiot."

"Oh, Doctor, don't deny yourself, or him. There was still sexual tension in the basement half an hour after you left."

The Doctor just blushed and looked at the fridge. Jack sighed.

"Look, can you just talk to him? He's been doing very poorly in school and he's not making any friends."

"Shocker…" The Doctor mumbled.

"Look, if you don't talk to him, I'll tell Rose that you've been skipping school for weeks."

The Doctor stared at him, horror in his eyes.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me, cupcake."

The Doctor glared at him for a few moments before giving in.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him. But I'm not making any promises."

"I trust your promises less than the Master. Be at TORCHWOOD in one hour." Before Jack opened the door, he turned around once again. "And wear something decent." With that, he left the apartment, leaving the Doctor to ponder if he even had any "decent" clothing in his closet.


	6. WH: Extracurricular Activities

The Master looked out the small window of his cell. He had had to come "home" earlier than usual because he had been suspended for the rest of the day. It hadn't been his fault, really. That kid had just fallen into his fist… really hard. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He had been under so much stress lately, what with school and TORCHWOOD. At least, that was what he was telling himself. He didn't even like to think about the D… _him_ anymore because it just made him want to cry. He hadn't seen… _him_ in so long.

The Master heard the upstairs door open but ignored it. But he realized that there were two footsteps that could be heard coming down the stairs, and two voices.

He turned slowly to look up at the two faces. One had a smile on his face, while the other's was blank of all emotion.

"Harold, someone's here to see you."

The Master stood up from him bed and slowly walked over to the barred door.

"Stop calling me that."

Jack just kept on smiling. "Whatever." he opened the cell door enough for the Doctor to be pushed through and then locked it closed again.

"What are you doing? You said we just had to talk."

"Yes, but this way, you two will _have _to talk. No threat of you running away, Doctor."

"I have my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor was lying, but he was hoping Jack didn't know that.

"Yes, well, I'll risk it. Now, you two had better start talking. I'll be back down soon."

And with that, Jack turned on his heels and jogged back up the stairs, leaving the two Time Lords in the cold to talk.

"First question that comes to my mind." The Doctor turned to the Master. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because…"

"Because… why?"

"…"

"Oh, c'mon now, don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not _embarrassed._ I just don't feel like being punched by you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I won't punch you. I promise."  
The Master turned to face the wall. "I… think you're hot. I've had a crush on your for decades now, but we were supposed to hate each other, so I didn't say anything."

There was an awkward silence before the Doctor said anything.

"Well, thank you." He walked over to where the Master was and stood directly behind him. "In all honesty, I've felt the same way. Not as long as you have, old geezer but…" His sentence was cut off by the Master, who was pressing his mouth against his. The Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master's neck. The Master turned the Doctor around and pushed him into the wall. The Doctor groaned, giving the Master a chance to slip his tongue into the Doctor's mouth, making him moan. The Master disentangled his hand from the Doctor's hair and started undoing the button on the Doctor's pants. The Doctor started to do the same, but the Master pushed his hands away.

"Why do I have to be the only one naked?" The Doctor pouted. The Master just smirked.

"You won't be, but you'll be the first." With the buttons on the Doctor's pants undone, the Master decided to go for the Doctor's shirt. While kissing and sucking on the Doctor's neck, the Master slowly undid his shirt. Finally, all his clothes were off, leaving him against the wall.

The Master chuckled. "Is it _that_ cold in here?"

The Doctor glared. "Blow me." He realized what he said a little too late.

The Master knelt down and brought his face close to the Doctor's erect member.

"Don't mind if I do." With that, the Master started pumping his hand up and down. The Doctor gasped as he felt the warm hand. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, but a groan still escaped. The Master decided that he should go further and slowly inserted the Doctor's penis into his mouth. The Doctor bit his hand to stop any noise from escaping him, but the Master reached up and forced both of the Doctor's hands against the wall.

The Master moved his head slowly.

"Faster, please." The Doctor moaned. But the Master just kept his pace. "Please, faster!"

The Master decided to amuse the Doctor, and did as he was told. The Doctor bit his lip, once again. He tasted blood, but he didn't care. The streaks of pure, raw pleasure ripping through his body were almost unbearable. Finally, as the Master ran his tongue over the tip, the Doctor couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ahhh…!" He came, his essence covering the Master's mouth. The Master licked his lips, smiling.

"Didn't that feel good?"

The Doctor gave him a light smack. "Shut up."

The Master sat down on the cot and started unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it's your turn."

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Wha?"

"Let me speak bluntly. It's your turn to blow _me_." The Master smirked at the blush that was creeping across the Doctor's face. The Master was relishing in the thoughts of what he was going to do to the Doctor when he heard the upstairs door open. They both looked up to see a stream of light coming from the floor above.

"Shit. Put your clothes back on." The Master jumped up and started running about, trying to find the Doctor's shirt while the Doctor was looking for his pants.

The Doctor finished with the last button on his pants just as Jack came into view. He walked over to the door of the cell, smiling.

"Have you two worked out your differences?"

The two teens looked at each other, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." The Master said, shrugging. He walked over to the door as Jack opened it to let the Doctor out.

"I'll let you two have a moment." With that, Jack went to the far side of the basement, turning his back to study a very interesting spot on the bricks. The Doctor leaned towards the door.

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Only if you decide to come. Course, I could make you." The Master smiled and pressed his face against the bars. The Doctor leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against the Master's.

"Alright you two, time to go." Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, pushing him gently towards the door. "By the way, _Harold_, you have a little something at the corner of your mouth. Right there." Jack pointed to the Master's mouth and grinned. "Had some fun, did you?"

And with that, the two men left, leaving the Master to fantasize about next day's after-gym shower.

**Thank you Jesus, it's done. D: I was getting so sick of this story. I had no plot line! Sorry you didn't an entire sex scene, but this will hopefully tide you over for a bit. At least until I think of a new story. Anyway, **_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
